chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Draconians
Draconians Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Draconians receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores '''Draconians are a physically strong and tough, though sometimes sluggish, race; and often exhibit similar mental traits to their Dragon ancestors. They get a +2 bonus to Strength and Constitution, but take a -2 penalty to Dexterity. They also gain a +2 bonus to their draconic type's Strong Ability, and take a -2 penalty to their draconic type's Weak Ability. *'Type Draconians are Humanoids with the Draconic subtype, as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage *'Size '''A Draconian's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed 'A Draconian's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Culture 'Draconians appear in all cultures. *'Lifespan 'Draconians have long lifespans. Once a Draconian reaches venerable age, they cease to age, becoming immune to aging effects. A Draconian never dies of old age. Defense Racial Traits * 'Energy Resistance A Draconian gains resistance 5 against their draconic type's associated energy. Magical Racial Traits * Draconic Affinity A Draconian with the Draconic bloodline class feature treats their Charisma score as 2 points higher for class features and spells gained from the class they gained their bloodline from. A Draconian's Bloodline draconic type must match their racial draconic type. Other Racial Traits * Draconic Type A Draconian must select a draconic type at character creation. See Table 1: Draconic Types. * Draconic Features No two Draconians manifest their heritage in exactly the same way. A Draconian gains their choice of two different options from the following at character creation: **'Arcane Power' The Draconian gets a +1 bonus to their caster level when casting arcane spells. **'Breath Weapon (Su)' Once per day, the Draconian can breathe a 15-ft. cone of their associated energy, dealing damage equal to (1d6 + 1d6 for every two character levels beyond 1st). A Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Draconian's character level + the Draconian's Con modifier) halves this damage. If the Draconian gains a breath weapon from a Bloodline, they may replace this racial trait with an additional daily use of that breath weapon. This choice must be made when the breath weapon is gained, and cannot be changed once chosen. **'Draconic Claws '''The Draconian gains two claw attacks appropriate for their size. If the Draconian gains the ability to grow claws from a Bloodline, while that ability is active, their natural claws benefit from the Improved Natural Attack feat and any benefits the ability's claws might gain (including additional damage increases). **'Draconic Crown The Draconian gains a gore attack appropriate for their size. **'Draconic Maw '''The Draconian gains a bite attack appropriate for their size. **'Draconic Scales 'The Draconian gains a +2 natural armor bonus. **'Tail 'The Draconian gets +2 to CMD vs trip, and receives a tail slap attack appropriate for their size. **'Wings (Su)'The Draconian grows a pair of draconic wings, which can be extended or retracted as a swift action. While retracted, the Draconian does not appear to have wings at all, and while extended, the Draconian has a glide speed of 60 ft. (good). * 'Mortal Heritage At character creation, a Draconian must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Draconian also gains that racial trait. Weakness Racial Traits * Arcane Physiology Some of a Draconian's physiological processes rely on magic. While in a null-magic zone, or a Layden Field of 3rd degree or higher, a Draconian is sickened. In addition, for every 5 minutes spent in such an area, a Draconian must make a Fortitude save (DC 20 + 1 for each previous check) or take a cumulative -1 penalty to Constitution. The sickened effect and Constitution penalty are lifted after spending 1 minute away from such an area. * Greed Draconians share their Dragon ancestor's compulsion to hoard treasure. Whenever treasure is divided amongst their group, a Draconian must make a Will save (DC 12 + 1/2 the Draconian's character level) or be compelled to take a greater share of the treasure than other members of their group. The Draconian may choose not to act on this compulsion, but if they do so—or choose to act but fail to garner a larger share, they take a -2 penalty on ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws. They also take an additional -2 penalty on any check made to aid another. These penalties last for 24 hours, or until the Draconian successfully takes a greater share in a future treasure division. Additional failures to garner a greater share in future treasure divisions do not increase the penalties, but they do reset the duration. * Pride All Draconians have an innate sense of superiority regarding other races, and even if they attempt to curb this in their behaviour, they subconsciously find those who play upon this sense to be more likable and trustworthy. The DC to use Diplomacy against a Draconian decreases by 2 when the attempt uses compliments and flattery; and a Draconian takes a -3 penalty to Sense Motive skill checks made to avoid being bluffed when the Bluff includes compliments and flattery. Category:Races Category:Draconic Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Draconic Creatures